


Season 2 Episode 5, Velocity, except Blitzwing and Bumblebee have been dating for at least eight months now

by Xeiniex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Action, Awkward situations, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I know it seems like it might be but trust me I'm just messing around, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Racing, Secret Relationship, This is NOT a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiniex/pseuds/Xeiniex
Summary: The title basically sums it up.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Season 2 Episode 5, Velocity, except Blitzwing and Bumblebee have been dating for at least eight months now

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this plot as a joke and it spiraled out of control. Enjoy the chaos!

Bumblebee was far too annoyed to focus on trying to find an allspark fragment right now, his mind trudging through a swamp of thoughts he drove between Prowl and Bulkhead down the bridged highway.   
Tonight was supposed to be a date night, but nooooooo, he thought bitterly. Stupid allspark signal. Why did they all have to report for one lousy signal? Why didn’t Optimus just let him hang back and “play videogames” for a bit?   
“This is a waste of time.” He mumbled aloud. “The signal’s obviously not here, so can we just go back to base now?”  
“Bee, we can’t risk letting the allspark fragment fall into Decepticon servos. We’ll sweep the area to be safe, and then you can go back to your game.” Optimus told him from the head of their tiny crowd, his bright headlights brightening and dimming the road in front of them as he spoke.   
Bee almost groaned. He didn’t have time for this! He was supposed to be at their spot under bridge in an hour, no way they’d be done soon enough for him still to have time to drive that far out of town! Maybe he could slip away without Optimus noticing? Or Ratchet noticing? Or Prowl? He could set up a distraction maybe, like he could fake a call from the chief about a burglary across town or something, then Optimus would-  
His thoughts were violently shoved to the side as three cars zipped around him and the others, definitely going much faster than the speed limit. “What the-…” he barely said before they were nothing but clouds of dust and their backlights taunted him with their bright red stares.   
Oh, these guys were asking for it.   
“Hey! I know them!” Bulkhead exclaimed. “They’re street demons! Sari and I watch them on TV!”   
Bee was already revving his engine. “I’ll show them street demon.” He muttered as he shot past Optimus and Ratchet. Just what he needed, a good race to vent out some steam. Optimus called out to him, but he was too focused to respond as he pulled up behind those stupid, annoying lights.   
“Heya! ‘Scuse me, gentlemen, a real racer is coming through.” He called as he winded around the striped race cars. “Too slow, snails! Hahaha!” he giggled as he zoomed ahead of the other cars.   
He laughed to himself once he was ahead. A few months ago, he would’ve never considered calling someone a ‘snail’. Apparently Blitzwing was rubbing off on him.   
That probably wasn’t a good thing. It made him smile, though.  
He checked left and right, deciding he was probably far enough ahead that he could probably turn and catch these guys red-handed now. Right as he was about to transform and stop them dead in their tracks, a blue car shot down the road, almost skimming his mirror off.   
“Hey!” he yelped, flooring the gas as he skidded after the racecar.   
His venting quickened as he tried to catch up with the vehicle, his wheels spinning so fast they felt like they were numbing the ends of his axles. The wind rolled over his frame, twirling around behind him, refreshing and fast.  
Not far ahead of them was a stop light, already blinking up to orange. The blue car somehow sped up, and rounded the intersection with a wicked screech.  
The light blinked to red, and Bee slammed on his breaks as a old woman began to toddle across the road. He quickly realized he wouldn’t stop in time, and transformed, rolling over and skidding across the pavement on his side, slicing a nasty line through his paint as orange sparks flew up around him with a scream of metal scrapping concrete.  
He slid to a halt, barely before hitting the crosswalk. Slowly, painfully, he groaned and sat up.   
“Sorry about that, ma’am.” he said, cringing in pain. The woman harrumphed, turning from him and finishing her trek across the highway.   
Bee glanced down at his chest. His chest looked like he was put through a paper shredder-his entire paintjob was completely wrecked, dented and scratched beyond belief. He stood and dusted off his body, only succeeding in chipping off even more of his bright yellow paint in the process. The paint he’d detailed, cleaned, polished, and kept shiny all week,  
Just.   
For.  
Tonight.   
This was, hands down, the worst mission he’d ever been on.   
He transformed and zoomed back the way he came, hoping the rest of the team had a little more luck in catching these guys, and whoever that stupid blue racer was.   
As he drove back, a message popped up on his HUD from a sender hilariously nicknamed ‘Mr. Hot McColdface’. Just the words, ‘Can you come earlier than planned? I was let off duty for the rest of the night, and I cannot wait to see you again!’ In impeccable grammar and a few dozen different smiley faces and hearts. Even in random mode, where he spammed as many emojis as he could click, his language was always perfect.  
Bee’s heart was wrenched as he thought about the idea of going early, spending even more time with the love of his life. Like a sudden weight around his ankle, he remembered his circumstance.  
With a sorrowful groan, he replied, ‘cant c u 2night anymore. so sry. text?’  
It was a good couple of moments before Blitzwing replied.  
‘Ok.’ Was the response. Bee wished he could slap himself. Was it even possible to make a more disappointed-sounding word?  
Apparently the rest of they caught two of the speeders by the time Bee rejoined his team, completely out of breath. With the combination of having to recount his tale of racing for Captain Fanzone, cleaning up the two car wrecks, and finishing their sweep of the area for the allspark signal, it was way past his and Blitz’s planned meet-up time. When Bee finally stumbled through the door to the Autobot base, he went over and immediately collapsed on the couch.  
‘What happened?’ Blitz had sent him the message a couple of minutes ago. Bee sighed.  
‘work thing. couldnt leave. so sry, ill make it up to u. wanna have a extra long dirt next time?’  
‘Dirt?’ Blitz replied. Bee just noticed his mistake, and quickly tried to fix it.  
He huffed, quickly typing,‘~deli.’ And not realizing what he sent until after it sent.  
Throwing up his hands in frustration, he typed, ‘FRAG. i mean days.’ And almost shouted, “NO!” when he, once again, accidentally hit send too fast.  
Finally, he typed the message slowly, carefully checking every single letter before clicking send.‘COME ON. D A T E.’   
However, it was far, far too late.  
‘Yes, I would absolutely love to have only the longest, most wonderful dirts with you, Hummel!’  
Bee glowered at his HUD and typed,‘U KNOW WAT I MEAN!’  
‘Our dirts will last all night long! All the dirt we could ever want, for ever and ever! The highest quality, tastiest dirts in the universe! Delicious!’  
Bee sighed, smiling behind his frown. ‘frag off.’  
‘Honestly.’ Blitzwing texted. ‘What happened?’  
Bee replied, ‘allspark fragment turned into a arrest thing and then this dumb blue car wanted to race me off the road!’ he replied.  
‘Did you win the race? Did you? Did you?’ Blitzwing asked.   
‘no.’ Bee typed, disappointment fueling his reply. Something wasn’t quite right about that blue car, now that he thought about it. Nothing was faster than him, no human-made cars had ever been able to outrace him before! What made this one so special? What made HIM think he could just defeat Bee in his own game?   
He felt a tiny flame of confidence growing in his spark chamber. He wouldn’t let some chump beat him at racing! He was the fastest thing on wheels, and he was ready to fight for that title.   
‘I wanna find him and rematch.’ Bee texted, cementing his confidence in Blitzwing.   
‘I’ll cheer for you in the crowds!’ Blitz replied. ‘Excuse me, Lugnut is yelling about his arm or something. I will text you once the coast is clear.’   
Bee smirked, replying, ‘Bye’ followed by several heart emojis.  
Blitz responded with a lobster.   
He quickly turned off his HUD as Sari climbed up onto the couch, blinking tiredly. Bee turned to her and asked, “Bulk said you know what’s the deal with these ‘Street Demons’, right?”   
Sari furrowed her eyebrows. “Hm, yeah? I’ve got them on cable. Wanna watch?” she grabbed the remote off the arm and aimed it at the TV set.  
Bee shook his helm. “Nah, I just wanted to know… do you know what’s up with the blue racecar?”   
Sari shrugged clicked on the TV. The show played some totally epic CGI explosions, and then cut to a bright title card with a suited man standing in front of it. “Hello veiwers and welcome! I, your host, Master disaster, invite you to the race where Detroit's fastest cars compete in a battle of speed and endurance. The only real racing show on television, Street Demons!” He turned and gestured to footage of cars zipping by along a road, and then the camera zoomed in on the stylish, blue racer.   
“That one!” Bee said. “He beat me in a race today!”   
Sari tapped the heels of her feet on the base of the couch, shrugging. “He wins all the races. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the driver before though…”  
Bee had a sudden thought, and he turned his helm to go look at the storage room. His rocket boosters would give him a serious advantage if he slipped in to one of these races. He could totally outrun anybody with those things, even a guy as fast as that.  
“When’s the next one of these races?” He asked,tapping the inside of his leg.  
Sari’s sleepy eyes widened, and she gave him a small grin of excitement. “Tomorrow. They always start in different places, but they almost always go through one tunnel downtown.”  
So, the next night, Bee quietly sneaked out of the base (which he had grown accustom to doing at this point)and made his way to the tunnel, wiggling his shoulders to adjust the rocket boosters he nabbed earlier that day. The light of several sets of headlights were growing brighter as they drove closer to him.  
He smirked and transformed, pulling back and parking just out of view. The cars zipped by in one massive, loud cluster, and he fired up his rocket boosters and shot after them. It took all his will to resist the urge to pass some snark their way as he drove way ahead, glancing left and right to find the blue racecar.   
The other racers all suddenly braked, turning away from the racetrack.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” Bee asked, whirling around to check behind them. All the other racers sat on the shoulders, headlights boring angirly across the road at one another, like a menacing yellow hallway. At the other end of that hall, however, the blue racer began revving his engine, frigid blue headlights contrasting with the warm yellow of the other cars.   
Bee revved his own engine in reply. “Ha! You again? You ready for a real race this time?” He taunted him, quickly reversing his tires.   
Something was wrong. He spun his wheel, but one of his back tires was caught, rubbing against the wall of a pothole. He turned his front tires in all directions, trying to pull out, but he was stuck.   
He heard the blue racecar’s engine getting louder. Panic gripped his mind as he glanced up at the it, as it gained speed, coming closer and closer.   
In a last-ditch effort, he rotated the rockets backwards and finally shot out of the hole. He braked on his back tires, rubber screeching as he swiveled around, and shot down the road.  
The blue car caught up quickly, pulling up beside him. The car slid closer and closer, forcing Bee to the shoulder of the road.   
“Hey! What’s the big idea?” he yelled. The car pulled away, but quickly back, ramming into Bee’s newly polished side doors.   
Bumblebee yelped and braked, letting the guy get ahead before transforming and throwing his hands up. “You got a problem?!” He shouted at him.  
“You! You’re one of those Transforming cars?” a voice above him called. Bee straightened and his head whipped around. “Who said that?” he shouted, looking left and right for the source of the voice.   
“Over here.” It yelled. Bee twisted around and stared up and Master Disaster standing in front of a huge, red trailer. He stared at Bee, his hands behind his back.  
“Oh man!” Bee smiled at him. “You’re the TV guy!”  
“Ah! So you watch my races!” he relaxed a little, and held out his hand. “I wondered how you managed to find our circuit.”  
Bee’s HUD buzzed. He ignored it, and he ignored the man’s prompt, instead asking, “I’ve got a copule of questions for you.”  
“Ask away!” The TV host told him.  
Bee nodded. “Cool, thanks! So, who exactly is that blue racecar?”  
Master Disaster smiled smugly. “Ah, he’s my star racer!” he told him, pride etching through his voice.  
Bee rolled his eyes, “Yeah uh, I got that much. But like, who is he? Where’d he come from?”   
Master Disaster’s lips flattened to a line. “He’s uh…” he cleared his throat. “He’s from… Korea. And he doesn’t speak English.”   
Bee shrugged. “That’s fine, language isn’t really an issue for me.”  
“He’s also, um, socially anxious.” He added, glancing to the side. “Doesn’t really, you know… want to get out of his car. Ever.”  
Bee scratched his helm. “Okay… and the driver is a human, right?”  
Master disaster coughed into his fist and rolled on his feet, looking in ever direction except at Bee. “Yyyes.” He said slowly.  
Bee smiled and nodded. “Alright then! So, can I join one of your races next time?”   
Master disaster seemed to collapse, relaxing and wiping off his brow. “Definitely, of course! Tonight’s will have to be canceled due to… additional, unaccounted-for competition.” He glared at Bumblebee.  
Bee rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, ah, sorry about that.”   
Master disaster told him where the next race would be at, and what time he should be there, so he can truly show his skills against the “Korean” racer. Bee thanked him and transformed, driving off down the road back home.  
It was very late and he was in dire need of a good recharge. The smooth road coupled with the comforting yellow glow of street lamps was only lulling him to dreamland, when he heard a very familiar sound.   
He glanced upwards, quickly snapped back awake when a plane flew by overhead. He twisted in a U-turn and zoomed after him, headlights brightening with excitement.  
It wasn’t too long before Blitzwing transformed and landed with a thud on the lower track. Bee drove down almost silently and changed too, and concealing himself around the truss holding up the overhead highway, barely able to keep from laughing.   
“Lord Megatron, I can find no evidence of a fragment from the allspark signal.” Blitz said from the other side of the truss, his emblem blinking as he spoke.  
Bumblebee grinned and pun around from behind it and waggled his fingers up at him. Blitzwing froze, blinking at him a few times before shaking his head out of his funk and saying, “Some signs of possible organic life, there’s no clear evidence of autobot interference…”  
Bumblebee smirked, and began to sway to a silent song, throwing his hands up and rolling his hips like a hula dancer as he spun in a circle. Blitzwing pressed his lips together and said, “Yes. Yes, no hints of autobots anywhere. The fragment, is, however, missing.” He leaned down and began to inspect the tire tracks of the trailer Master Disaster had parked, barely glancing up at Bee.  
Bumblebee bent down, shaking his aft up in the air. Blitzwing pressed his hand over his mouth and glared at him. “There are… a few hints that the fragment… might return-”  
Bee stood straight again and stared Blitzwing dead in the optics with a barely concealed smile pulling at his face as he shrugged his shoulders one at a time, and leaned like a smooth criminal.   
Blitzwing covered his entire mouth with his hand and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, trying to pull back his laughter as he glared at Bee.   
Bee just stared back, smile now completely spread across his face.   
Blitzwing took a deep breath through his nose and rapidly said, “Yes it seems as though the area requires further investigation I will call you back goodbye now.” His emblem blinked off again and he narrowed his optics at Bee.   
Bee grinned goofily at him. “Thought you had patrol LAST night, whatcha doing out and about?” he said, still dancing.   
“Will you stop so I can talk to you seriously?” Blitzwing said to him.   
Bee closed his mouth, but his smile remained. “Nah, I don’t think I will.” He laughed, moving his hands like the waves of the ocean.   
Blitzwing rolled his eyes. “Fine, but remember this was your choice.” His face spun around, and he spun around on the tips of his toes like a ballerina. “What’s a cute little Bee doing out so late?” he giggled as he twirled.  
“Illegally racing and putting my life at risk.” Bee answered, barely keeping in a snort as he continued to dance to no music. “And you?”  
Blitzwing scooped and held his hands over his head before reaching a very wobbly en pointe. “Wouldn’t youuuuuu like to know!” He sang.   
Bee finally stopped. “Come on Blitz! If I had known you had patrol two days in a row, we could’ve rescheduled to tonight instead.”  
Blitzwing laughed. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” He fell to his knees, crimson grin casting a menacing red glow on the ground before him. He gestured for Bee to come closer.  
Bumblebee cautiously stepped forward, and Blitzwing cupped his hands around his mouth, indicating that what he was about to say was a secret.   
Bee stepped up to him and leaned in, cupping his own hands around his audial. He heard Blitzwing shift and lean closer, the heat radiating off him making Bee swoon a little bit, and the soothing, tenacious breathing bringing back that earlier feeling of sleepiness.  
“You want to hear the secret, Bumblebeeee?” he chuckled deeply, and Bee could feel the laugh reverberating through his own chest.   
“Mm-hm.” he hummed, leaning in closer.  
Blitzwing smelled like sweet polish with a sharp sting of metal. The steadiness of his breathing was interrupted when he suddenly took a deep breath, and gently said, “knock knock.”  
“Who’s there?” Bee asked, not even thinking about it.  
Blitzwing’s face spun. “Lugnut decided to get his servo crushed whilst transporting materials in our base today and couldn’t go on patrol.” He said very bluntly.   
“Uh…” Bee glanced left and right. “Lugnut got his servo crushed cause he was an idiot who?” he asked.   
“Lugnut got his servo crushed because he was an idiot and now I have to be on patrol two nights in a row, which isn’t all that bad now that you’re here too.” He answered.   
Bee nodded with a tiny smile. “That’s my favorite joke.”  
His face spun back. “Mine too!” He laughed, gently lifting Bumblebee up.  
Blitzwing then ducked under the bridge (where there was at least some privacy) and sat against the truss, Bumblebee sprawled over his cockpit. Sadly, their date had to be brief, because Bee was very worried his team would notice he was gone.   
“I’ll be racing here tomorrow.” He told him, throwing his arms out after he explained the entire ordeal with the blue racecar.   
Blitzwing nodded, his monocular optic catching the street lamp just right and sending a spot of red darting across the ground with the small gesture. “Do you have an entourage for you?” his face spun to Random. “I could cheer for you if you’d like! I’d just need to break Lugnut’s arm again!”  
“You don’t have to do that.” Bee laughed against him. “But if you really want to be a cheerleader that badly, I mean…” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind you wearing a miniskirt.”   
Blitzwing blinked at him. “If I want to be a what and I have to wear a thingama-what?”  
“Never mind.” Bee told him. Pushing himself off of him. “I should go, my team’ll start freaking out.”  
“Wait, Beeee!” Bltizwing sang, reaching out to him.  
Bumblebee turned back to him. “Yeah?”  
“Goodbye smooch?” Random’s mouth made kissy noises as he folded his hands together and fluttered his eyelash-less (and kinda optic-less) optics.   
Bee smiled and walked back up to him, clasping his hand around his neck, and pulling Blitzwing towards him.   
His teeth felt jagged on Bee’s lips, but moved carefully, cautious not to accidentally cut him. They filled him with a gentle warmth, a comforting, acrid-tasting warmth. The hot metal curled against Bee’s lips and opened just a little bit so bee felt the stream of heat from Blitzwing fill his entire body.   
Blitzwing cupped his hand around Bee’s back, gently massaging around his rockets, and Bee rubbed the back of Blitz’s neck in agreement.  
Finally, Bee had to pull away gently, as one of Random’s top teeth got caught on his bottom lip. They carefully untangled themselves, and Bee stepped away, smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever kissed this face before.”  
Blitzwing giggled. “Another thing to check off on the naughty list, hm?”   
Bee rolled his eyes. “Shush. You shouldn’t even care about Christmas.”   
“I shouldn’t be a lot of things.” Blitzwing argued. “But I am!”   
With that, Bee called goodbye as he transformed and drove off, now doubly tired, and definitely ready for the race tomorrow night.   
The next day was a day filled with anticipation. Bee had a hard time focusing on much of anything, his mind filled with thoughts of that night’s race. The day completely dragged on, no missions or anything to try and take his mind off it.  
Finally, FINALLY, the sky was black and the rest of the team was tucked away in the rooms, recharging soundly. Bumblebee sneaked from his room to the door, rocket boosters already strapped to his back. He bit his bottom lip, as though that would keep him silent, and quietly raised the garage door to get out.   
“Going out to race?” Sari called from the couch.  
Bee yelped, dropping the door and having it slam on the floor with a crash.   
Sari shushed him, finger pressed to her lips. “You’ll wake the whole base if you do that!” she told him.  
Bee’s optics narrowed. ‘Why are you still up?”   
“I was waiting for you!” Sari said, planting her hands on he hips. “I wanna go racing.”   
“No.” Bee shook his head. “Nuh-uh, no way, you might get hurt!”  
“So will you!” Sari told him.   
Bee grimaced. He wasn’t too worried about Sari getting hurt-he was a perfectly safe driver, he’d never let any kind of harm get to her-what he was worried about was Blitzwing being there and then Bee needing to explain himself. Instantly, that image of Blitz hollering from the side of the track filled his mind, and he almost smiled at it.   
“If you don’t take me with, I’ll tell Optimus you’ve been sneaking out!” Sari said.   
Sneaking out? Bee immediately panicked, not even thinking. Did she already know about his relationship? Had she seen him before tonight?   
“Pretty please?” Sari said, clasping her hands and blinking at him with big eyes.   
Bumblebee took a deep breath, calming himself. There was no way Sari had seen him sneak out before, she had no idea about Blitzwing. He was nervous, that was all. He reminded himself of that a few times, before saying, “Fine.”   
“Yes!” Sari pumped her fists in the air. Bee pushed up the garage door and transformed, Sari jumping into his passenger seat, and they were off to the races. Literally.   
It wasn  
T long before they were pulled up to the start of the lap. The lineup for the race was all easy competition as far as Bee could see, the blue racer wasn’t anywhere in sight. Sari must’ve been thinking the same thing.   
“Think he bailed?” she asked, peering out his window.   
“Dunno.” Bee told her. “Be funny if he did.” If the blue racer bailed, he’d win in a landslide. Blitz wouldn’t even need to cheer for him! He could stand at the finishing line, arms open, and at the very end of the race Bee would transform and leap into a hug as fireworks would go off in the distance and he’d accept his trophy as “the very fastest in the world” and then everyone would see what a great racer he was and unbanish the decepticons from Cybertron so he and Blitz could finally be together for real and-  
“Imma go check it out.” Sari said, crawling out of his side door.  
“What?” Bee said, knocked out of his stupor. “Check what out?”   
“My key’s being all weird.” Sari told him before she slammed the door closed and climbed up the small hill to Master Disaster’s trailer at the top, vanishing inside.  
Bee watched her, not sure if he should transform now and risk disqualification to get her, when an engine, not too far away, revved.   
He turned his attention to the blue race car, which rolled up and slid into parking right beside him before turning off its headlights.   
Bee scoffed. “Hey there, come to schmooze the competition?” he asked. “Cause I’ll tell you now, you’ve got nothing on me. So, if you wanted to forfeit now and save face, no one’s gonna blame you. Wait, can you even speak english? You’re Korean, right?”   
The blue racer remained completely quiet.  
Bee snorted. “Fine. Not the chatty type? That’s cool, ya know, sure.”   
Bee sat in agonizing silence. He hummed a little bit, impatiently.   
“You’re going down, by the way.” He added. “All the way down. Like, I won’t hurt you or anything, but you’re gonna have a hard time showing your face in public after this. Not that anybody knows what your face looks like. Actually, I’m sorry I said that, you’re socially anxious, right? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with that threat. You know what, just forget it, it sounded better in my head.”   
The silence continued.   
It was painful.   
“Go go go go!” Sari screamed, quickly clambering into his front seat.  
“Gah!” Bee yelped. “What? Why?”  
“Drive!” She yelled at him. Bee floored it and took off down the track.   
“What’s going on?” he asked, checking in his mirrors and watching the other racers take off after him. The blue racecar remained in place, but he didn’t have time to worry about that now.   
“I kinda stole a thing.” Sari said.  
“You what?!” Bee exclaimed.  
Sari presented him a weird remote-control-gun-thingy.  
“What is that?!” Bee asked.  
“I don’t know!” Sari responded. “It’s got an allspark fragment in it though! I think.”  
“You think?!”  
“The key is weird sometimes okay?!”  
Bee rounded a sharp corner, the headlights in his mirror growing smaller and smaller. At least it didn’t look like they were being chased.   
There was an all-too-familiar rush of wind over head. It was in that moment, Bee knew.  
He fragged up.  
“It’s Blitzwing!” Sari cried, face pressed against the window looking up at the sky. “He must be after the fragment! Go Bee, go!”  
Bee sped up, but Blitzwing pulled way ahead of him, and transformed on the side of the track. Random pumped his fists into the air, calling, “Whooooo! Go Hummel, go!”  
Bee could feel his insides bubbling with delight that he actually came, and then shrinking in on themselves with dread as Sari said, “Uh, what is he doing?”   
“Being a weirdo, I guess Sari!” Bee screamed, trying to get Blitz to hear what he was saying.   
It must not have reached his audials, because Blitzwing held out his arms and began dancing the charlatan, shouting, “Go Hummel! Go Hummel! Go Hummel!”  
“What’s a Hummel?” Sari asked as Bee came closer and closer to Blitzwing.  
“GEE SARI, I DON’T KNOW WHAT A HUMMEL IS, IT’S REALLY STRANGE THAT THIS ENEMY OF OURS IS DANCING AND SAYING THAT WORD WHATEVER IT MEANS, DON’T YOU THINK SO SARI?” Bee yelled as loudly as he could as they zipped past Blitzwing.  
“He didn’t even try to attack us! What’s going on with him?” She asked.   
“I DUNNO SARI, OTHER MEMBER OF MY TEAM WHO IS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” He shouted, begging that Blitzwing got the message.   
Apparently not, when plane sounds came from over head and Blitzwing transformed a little ways down the track, arms open wide and bright red smile on his face. “I’ll throw you to the end so you win even faster!” He cackled.  
Sari cried, “There’s a tunnel right there, turn so we can loose him!”   
Bee’s mind was split. Every bit of his spark yelled at him to run into Blitzwing’s arms, but his processor screamed at him to turn the corner. He didn’t have time to weigh the risks of each, he didn’t have time to think. Unthinking, he did the first thing he could think of.   
He threw Sari out the door and transformed, quickly catching her and skidding to a halt a few meters in front of Blitzwing.   
“What’re you doing!?” Sari yelled. “We need to get out of here!”  
Bee held her in his arms and stared up at Blitzwing, completely frozen. He didn’t think this far-what was he going to do after he transformed, exactly?  
Bltizwing stared down at him, mouth closed in a thin zigzag. His face spun, halting on Icy, and he said, “Hello autobot.”  
“Hi.” Bee said, and finally, he snapped out of it. “Hi! Decepticon! Yes, hi, uh, I mean,” he grabbed at words, and both of them stood, staring at each other in silence.   
“Bee!” Sari yelled. Bee nodded, a thought aimlessly passing through his processor. “Right! Uh, you still got that allspark fragment Sari?” He asked her.   
She glared at him with bewilderment. “Why would you tell him that!?”  
Bee blinked. “Oops.” He said.   
Finally, he transformed and tossed her back in his front seat, peeling out with a screech before turning down the tunnel.  
“Are you alright?” Sari asked, sitting up and running her hand along his dashboard. “You’ll get us killed on accident if you keep doing dumb stuff like that!”   
“Yeah! Yeah, just a little… out of it. Still tired from last night, I guess.” He told her.   
Sari stuck her head out his window, calling, “He’s tagging us from behind in his tank mode!” There was a zapping sound, and a bright red lazer shot in front of them, collapsing a portion of the tunnel. Bee easily dodged the falling rubble and erupted from the other side unscathed.   
Blitzwing followed suit, transforming as his rocket boosters lifted him into the air. He zoomed alongside the racetrack, canons lowered and glowing red hot, very obviously aimed in a completely different direction than Bee.  
Sari fell back from the window, grasping the remote-control-gun-thingy in front of her like a weapon at Blitz. He stiffened, all his limbs frozen in time but still flying through the air.   
“Huh?” Sari exclaimed, spinning the little dial on the side of the remote. Blitzwing yelled, “woah!” as he began to spin around in circles in the air. She laughed, spinning the dial more. “Hey Bee! Check it, I can make him do a flip!”  
Bumblebee chuckled nervously, “Ha ha, maybe don’t do that, huh?” What was that thing? Blitz looked completely out of control, almost scared. “Seriously Sari, just put the remote thing down.”  
She ran her hand along the dial, spinning it really fast. Blitzwing twirled around and around in mid air, shouting in surprise.  
“Okay, Sari! You can stop now.” Bee said, not enjoying watching Blitz be unable to control his actions. Sari ignored him.  
With a annoyed grunt, Bee swerved, the remote slipping out of Sari’s hand and landing on the seat beside her as he pulled up onto the road that ran alongside the track.   
“Hey!” She cried, grabbing at the remote. Bee swerved again, trying to shake it from her hands.  
As he jerked the wheel around, trying to keep Sari from grabbing at the remote, a siren began blaring behind him. Red and blue light spun through his windows as a very familiar car pulled up beside them.  
“Captain Fanzone!” Sari yelled from the open window, finally grabbing the remote again. Bee checked his mirrors, spotting that Blitzwing was not far behind them, face twisted onto Hothead.  
“What the-…” The chief of police shouted at them, eyes wide when he saw Sari. “What are you doing out here? This is dangerous for a kid!”  
“He’s right!” Bee said, an idea popping into his brain that he already determined was the best idea he could have in this scenario. “Sari! Jump into Fanzone’s car, I’ll lead Blitzwing on a wild goose chase so you guys can get to safety!”  
“What?! Bee!” She whined.   
“You heard the machine!” Fanzone shouted, popping his door open. “Be careful kid, I got you!”  
Bee pulled up as close as he could, and Fanzone reached over, grabbing Sari under the arms.   
“Bumblebee! I can handle myself, I’ll be fine!” Sari pouted.   
“Sorry, Sari.” Bee said, slamming his door closed and pulling off the side of the road and down back on to the track, leading Blitzwing away from them.  
He lead Blitzwing along the track. Blitz shot a few more heat blasts at him, missing by a mile with each one. Bee wondered jokingly if that was on purpose, or if it actually was his terrible aim when he was on Hothead.   
Finally, he pulled back up to where the trailer was parked. All the other racers were long gone, and the entire area seemed fairly devoid of life.   
Bee transformed under the bridge, quickly pulling out his stingers. “Hands up, Decepticon!” He called, although his voice was so breathy from his heavy venting it probably sounded more like, “hhhands…up… Decepti-… decepticon!”  
Blitzwing landed, hands held at either side of his head, Icy blinking at him. “They are up. You can breath now.”  
Bee leaned down on his knee struts, panting heavily. “Th-… thanks…” He turned his head to grin up at Blitzwing. “And… thanks for… cheering… for me…” he waved his hand at him, taking a few deep vents.  
“You’re welcome,” Blitz told him, his face spinning back to Hothead. “You could’ve called and let me know you had a filthy organic with you!” Blitzwing told him.  
Bee waved him off. “I couldn’t… call you!… s’far as I knew… Megatron was breathing down your… neck cables!” he huffed, and quickly stood straight, chest still heaving. “We agreed on that!”  
Blitzwing huffed, face spinning back. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Thank you. And good job also.”  
Bee’s optics narrowed. “Good job? Good job doing what?”  
“You won the race.” Blitzing told him, gesturing around them. “Against the annoying blue car, right?”  
Bee looked around. This was where the race finished, it was only supposed to be one lap, after all. And nobody else was here yet! Not even the blue car!  
“I won!” He cried, pumping his fists in the air. “I win, that’s right! Take that, I am the fastest thing on wheels!”  
Blitzwing watched him dance, hands still raised at beside his head. “It’s a little odd to me.”  
“What is?” Bee asked, tilting his head.  
“Well, I suppose I expected more of a fight. I saw the blue car here earlier just parked, he wasn’t even chasing after you.” Blitzwing shrugged. “Perhaps it was noth-”  
The blue car crashed off the side of the road and slammed into Blitzwing’s chest, knocking him to the ground.   
Bee gasped and ran over to him, stingers readied. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” he screamed, shooting a bolt at the blue car.   
The car spun around and revved angrily at him. Bee revved back, frowning. “Go away! I won fair and square!”  
The car’s headlights dimmed. Blitzwing pushed him away, knocking him back down onto the track.   
“I’ll crush you to dust, insufferable vehicle!” he shouted.   
The car spun out wildly but quickly regained control, zooming back up to him.   
Bee spotted another car, far in the distance, sirens a-blaring. Captain Fanzone was catching up, and sticking out of his side window was Sari, remote-gun pointing out the window and up at Blitzwing.  
Bee’s eyes widened. She was going to control Blitz with it again, probably freeze him, or even worse, take him prisoner!   
For a moment, he thought about how much fun it would be to just have Blitz in the cell in the base’s basement, always within makeout distance. Bee could sneak down every night for slumber parties, as Blitz called them. They’d sit around, share secrets, laugh at terrible, terrible jokes.  
He wondered how miserable Blitz would get after a while, not being able to stretch his wings or even fly. How angry he might get at Bee, for not doing more to prevent this.  
“Blitz! Fly, go!” Bee yelled.   
Blitzwing turned to him, the car he was chasing after suddenly turning and shooting down the track, vanishing from sight.   
Bee pointed at Sari with the gun-remote. “Go! I’ll text tonight!” he cried.   
Blitzwing’s face spun to Icy, and he nodded once before blasting off.  
Bee’s colorful daydream left him. His perfect little world, his wonderful war-less fantasy land, faded away as he watched Blitzwing fly over the sky scrapers and vanish into the darkness.   
Captain Fanzone’s car pulled up, and Sari hopped out. “Dang! I almost had him with this thing! Good job distracting him Bee.”  
Bee nodded, still staring up at where Blitzwing was. “Yeah…” he grinned back down at Sari. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”  
“Not so fast.” Captain Fanzone said, walking up to Bee. “I’ve got a couple of questions for you and what exactly you were doing out here during a race.”  
Bee’s optics darted to the side. “Whaaaat? I was just, you know, trying to catch bad guys in the act!”  
Captain Fanzone raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed with his excuse.  
Bee sighed. This would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published on Ao3, and also my first relationship fic. Feel free to let me know if there's errors in formatting, grammar or tagging! My fan tumblr is @robotoxytocin if you want to follow for content and possible future fics.


End file.
